In a conventional GNSS, a position of a GNSS receiver may be computed based on signals received from GNSS satellites. To determine the receiver position, conventional GNSS receivers may include a tracker component and a navigator component. In general, the tracker component acquires and then tracks GNSS pseudo-ranges and GNSS pseudo-range rates from the received signals. The navigator component may convert these pseudo-ranges and pseudo-range rates into a receiver state (i.e., the receiver's position, velocity, clock and clock bias).